


Vacation | A Rude Awakening

by WritingStudio (LadyGraphycal)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Play, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cousin Incest, F/M, Gangbang, Girl - Freeform, Group Sex, Harems, Incest, Island - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Shounen, Sibling Incest, Sister - Freeform, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, boy - Freeform, brother, cock teasing, female seduction, vagina play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraphycal/pseuds/WritingStudio
Summary: Sibling/cousin incest. Vacation to an island. Sexual exploration ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was done by a request. If you want to request a story of your own, let me know.
> 
> Explore 100 more stories like this at my website: http://goo.gl/8is63z

  **WARNINGS: STRICTLY MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY** ** **.****

* * *

  _Tags: harem, sibling/cousin incest, group, breast play, vagina play, cock teasing, virgin._

* * *

  

** \- V A C A T I O N - **

**A Rude Awakening**

  
  
Rob and his family are invited by his mum for a week worth of vacation to the Malenia Beach. His mum even managed to booked them a suit, complete with individual rooms for each person. It must have cost a fortune, but the woman herself did not even come along with them.  
  
Here they are, flying over to the island using an economic small plane, going past the vast blue ocean. All of his three sisters are included in the flight, along with his other four female cousins. Rob feels outnumbered by the girls, especially when they all get along so well with each other. He feels like an outsider in this trip. But that generic thought of his soon vanishes when the girls start turning their attention to him.  
  
Rey and Sia, the twins, are only one year older than him. Both of them look so similar to one another — taking after their father with golden platinum blonde hair and blue eyes — but their personalities are total opposites. While Sia is all playful and sunshine, Rey tends to be easily irritable and more critical about things. Still, both of them manage to earn a handful of admirers on their own accord.  
  
“Rob, let’s decide which places we want to visit,” Sia says merrily, nudging him to the magazine spread she has in her hands from his left side of the plane seat. She, him, and her twin sister are all sitting in a row.  
  
“Ah, yeah, let’s see.” Rob does not really know much about the place there are going, or have any idea what he should do for the matter. He guesses he can just tag along to wherever the girls decide to go later on.  
  
“Hmh! Why even bother picking them now? Don’t you know? Mum already hired a tour guide to help show us the places,” Rey curts cheekily from the seat at Rob’s right side.  
  
“Really? I haven’t heard about that,” Sia says pointedly, looking over the boy to glance at her twin.  
  
“Well of course, you were too busy browsing your phone to really pay attention when Mum was talking. She took time briefing us thoroughly, you know,” Rey says with the same lofty tone. It is true though, Sia can be a bit distracted sometimes.  
  
Offended by the accusation, Sia chirps back. “Why are you making me sound like I’m not appreciating Mum?”  
  
It does not take much before Rob is caught in the middle of two arguing sisters. While the two are at it again, Mae, the eldest, is sucking on a lollipop from across the row. She seems to be enjoying the taste very much, too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the raising heat beside her.  
  
Just like their mother, Mae has dark long locks that cascade around her around face. Her eyes are big and around, in the same deep chocolate shade like Mum’s. Compared to Sia, one can say that she is much more of an airhead than the younger sister. She is three years older than Rob, in senior year at their school. Even though her studies are just fine, Mae sometimes can trip over nothing and can cry as loud as a toddler over dramatic fits. The fortunate thing of having a mind of a child’s is that she gets over things just as easily.  
  
The only other person who is in the same age as him is Rena, their cousins. Though with that sporty physique that can easily be recognized to be much taller than him, she looks way more than than any other fifteen year olds. Or any of his sisters, for that matter. But Rob can never truly admit that, especially not in front of her older sisters. Not unless he wants to be treated with silent treatment for the rest of the trip, anyway.  
  
Rena is a carefree, easy-going girl. She spends her time mostly obsessing over sports and matches at school. Her accomplishment is high enough to earn herself a scholarship, even though she is not as excelled in her textbook studies. She is so dedicated to her interest that she even expressed that from the way she dressed, wearing a pair of black activewear boxer, a sporty fingerless glove — which serves as her signature look — and a pair of white running shoes.  
  
The girl is adept to any type of sports that comes her way. From speed running, ball throwing to dribbling, down to pulling weights — she can do it all. Which is a no wonder why all sports clubs want her to join their cause. Too bad, the girl herself is too busy and tight scheduled to dedicate herself to only one specific club.  
  
She is sitting at the same row as Mae, currently chewing a gum and playing with the baseball in her hand, passing it from one hand to the other with fast and skilfull sort throws. She can get pretty antsy if she takes too long of a break from practising. The girl needs to make sure that she keeps moving her body, or else she will go nuts.  
  
At another row behind the two, they’ll have Rena’s three older sisters — again, another similarity that the two shares. But other than that, they do not have that many things in common, as unlike her, he is neither an accomplished student nor is he well-known among his peers. Unlike her, whose name is acknowledged by the lower and upperclassmen alike, despite both of them being in the same freshman year. Rob considers himself to be a pretty average student, with standard grades and normal highschool life.  
  
  
  
Blair, Bailey and Bianca all have akin blue hair and eyes. Blair is in the same junior year as the twins, while Bailey is also in her final years as high school. Despite that, she is physically much more mature compared to Mae. Blair and Bailey have a more vibrant blue color, especially Bailey. Bailey’s cerulean blue, Blair’s is more of an ocean blue, while Bianca’s indigo.  
  
Blair and Bailey are both models, having their photos taken and published in national fashion magazines. Both girls have great looks and nice physiques, which fans adore and like. The sisters have become unbeatable duo ever since they made their debuts in the age of five.  
  
Back then, their mother — the older sister of his Mum — had made all of her daughters dressed cute and nicely. She even took all her daughters out for agency scouting. Bianca had briefly enjoined this profession, making them known as the infamous trio, before she dropped out five years ago to focus on her studies and pursuing her career in being a doctor — she wants to be just like their dad. Meanwhile, Rena proved that she just does not like the limelight as a fashion icon at all, so she opted out. They still had a picture of all four of them posing for this toddler’s fashion magazine, tough, most probably stashed somewhere.  
  
Bianca is the eldest from the bunch, having already been in college for four years without expeditiously. At the age of 25, she has become one of the youngest doctors in their country. She is a genius, really, for having to complete her residency training merely in the span of three years.  
  
The woman seems to be enjoying a complicated book that she has in her hands, having her reading glasses on, which makes her appears even much more mature. The other two blue haired sisters have their headsets on, most probably be watching something from the inflight entertainment.  
  
‘Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Malenia Island very shortly. Please keep your seatbelt on at all times,’ they can hear the flight attendant announcing through the speakers.  
  
The eight of them arrive in the airport afterwards. After they have collected their baggage, they meet their local tour guide, who already has a minibus prepared and waiting for them.  
  
  
The girl herself has rich walnut skin, seemingly resulted from spending too much time under the sun. Her hair is in the shade of creamy blonde, long and wavy. She introduces herself as Belle. She is twenty one, in college, but she is taking this job a part-time to earn herself some extra cash during the term break. Plus, the establishment where they will be staying in part of her family’s management, so she thought she can kill two birds in one stone by working for them.  
  
After they have loaded their baggage to the trunk, they climb into the vehicle on by one. The inside reveals to be luxuriously accommodated, with evenly spaced seats, small tables and cosy seats. They even have a small TV, curtained windows. The interior walls are covered in polished woods, while the floor is carpeted. They even have speakers and air conditioners embedded to the ceiling. They even have a mini bar at the back. A relaxing journey guaranteed indeed.  
  
  
Rob picks a seat at the back while the girls settle in. Sia offers him some of the snacks she has brough, which he takes some of them gratefully. The view outside the window is beautiful. Green lays as far as the eyes can see. The airport is located above the mountains. They must have used manmade methods to make perfectly straight plane runway. They are going down the hills, passing through a forest of tall trees. Once they get out of the woods, they are greeted by a pastured meadow. Big, healthy cows eat lively here and there as they watch the field pass by. They finally reach the beach side an hour later, driven to a large penthouse made out of glasses, rich woods and white walls.  
  
  
  
The penthouse is part of the series of resorts spread throughout the beach. It is holidays season, and the resorts tend to be much more crowded. To have picked the penthouse and paid more, must have been because of the need for privacy. Indeed, the penthouse comes with a vast area of private beach, which is only permitted to be entered by those who have rented the property.  
  
As they settle into the place and pick their own rooms, Rob starts to unpack. The bedroom is in a pretty decent size. He gets a king-sized bed, a large TV screen, a small fridge and one heck of a fancy bathroom, with the choice for both showering and bathtub at two different spaces.  
  
“Rob, would you like to have some grapes?” sometime later, Mae asks as she walks into his room, not even bothering to knock the door. The front of her dress has loosened up, allowing her bust to flow out a little bit more than usual. One of the straps slide down her shoulder when she moves, causing the dress to pummel down even lower.  
  
“Ah, sure, thanks. I’ll have three,” he says, extending his hand.  
  
Instead of passing them over to his open palm, she picks up a grape and presses it against his lips. “Here you go,” she says with a gentle smile. Rob opens his mouth and chews. “Now you do me,” she orders.  
  
Her little brother chooses a grape, twiddles it in his fingers, before nudging it against her small pink lips gently. Her cheeks blush a little bit as she opens her mouth side, trying to take the huge thing in. She tries but fails, only managing to get half of it in. The older sister licks her lips, her pink tongue sticking out as it slides over the piece of fruit in the progress. She opens wide the second time, taking it whole thoroughly until her hot lips touch the tips of his fingers. Rob finds his own two cheeks heating up slightly as well, though he is not sure why. He finds it fascinating how adorable his older sister is when trying to eat, though.  
  
Mae chews the grape for a few seconds, before audibly swallowing it down her throat. “More!” she exclaims happily, before he hands her over another piece. She bites into the next one, as it is too big for her to engulf in one go. Some of the juice slips past her lips, flowing down to her chin, dripping past her neck all the way down to sink in her cleavage. He has no idea why watching this makes his pants tightens just a little bit, and he suddenly feels the need to pee. Without realizing it, his grip loosens, and the half eaten piece held in between his fingers slip, tumbling down to where the juice sips into.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean that to happen,” he quickly apologizes, trying to fix his mistake, but not sure of what to do.  
  
“That’s okay. Can you just grab it for me? My hands are full,” she says almost innocently, if not for the blush that grows redder from the initiation. True enough, her hands are still contain a handful of grapes.  
  
Rob swallows hard a little bit, before lifting the front of her dress a little bit, before slipping his other hand in between her breasts. He tries to ignore the soft and tender sensation that his fingers feel and focuses his mind on retrieving the piece of fruit, but for some reason he finds himself being trapped, bounded by the two around and heavily tight bosoms. He tries to reach around her breasts, unbeknowingly hovering against those sensitive skins of her. Mae stifles out a cry, rubbing her knees together for unable to suppress the receptive susceptibility that he gives to her.  
  
While his older sister is growing hot and bothered from his reckless touch, Rob is way too focus on the real task at him. He feels around to the right side, before his fingers find something around and taut. He quickly grabs it, thinking that it’s the fruit, but the texture is way too pliable and warm for it to be a the grape. He feels around it just to make sure, without realizing it causing his sister to get a sharp intake of breath.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asks swiftly in concern.  
  
“No— nothing . . . Just continue,” she says, heavily breathless.  
  
“Wait a sec, I think I’ve found it,” he says, twisting his fingers around the object.  
  
“Hiah! A-ah . . . really?” Mae’s face is completely red at this point, and she starts to feel the difficulty to breath properly. Her chest heaves deeply, moving in and out in inclination from the respiration increase. Her head is starting to get dizzy, and she feels like warm and wet dripping from her panties.  
  
“Yes. Just let me pull it out,” he says, still too deep in concentration to take notice of what is happening to her. He pulls out, only to cause one of her breasts to slip out of her dress. Rob stares in horror of what his hand is holding. It’s not the grape! It’s her nipple! They look so pink and tender captured in between his fingers. It is a no wonder, since he has been abusing it until it turned so red and sensile.  
  
“I’m sorry!” he shouts in panic, hastily letting her go. The breast bounces in place in return, looking ever so malleable and dainty as it does so. The copious lump stands proud, her nipples hard and inviting. It looks so pink and sensitive, and the full skin is laid out ever so deliciously, the thin fabric of her clothes circling around its ampleness like a frame.  
  
Her palms has been long empty, only one grape still left. The rest has fallen down to the floor, caused by how much she was squirming in order to control herself. The sensation is just as pleasurable as it is cruel. Mae embarrassingly finds out that she has wet herself, so much that the juices in between her legs has dripped down to the tiled ground, next to the fallen grapes.  
  
“I’m really sorry! Mae, Sis, are you alright?” Rob has no idea what to do to calm her down. He really did not realize what he has been touching. He thought it was the fruit. He did not expect the soft object to be her nipple! And if so, she should have just said something or tell him off. And how look at what he has done. He has hurt her.  
  
“A-ah . . . No, Rob, it’s okay . . .” She still has difficulty speaking, much because she has just practically wet herself from being fondled at the nipple by her little brother. But he does not need to know that. Her cunt is so wet, she thinks she might cum at any given moment. Perhaps if he touches him more, though she doubts he will.  
  
“I— I don’t think I’m feeling so good,” she mutters weakly, before she topples down to her side, causing the remaining grape to drop from her hands. She lands on his bed, sweat suddenly visible, covering her exposed skin. Her breasts are pushing against the firm mattress, one breasts still torturously trapped underneath the top of her dress, while the other one is sweating heavily, causing some to tickling from the top of the nodes, down to the sensitive pink nipple. The drop of sweat lingers there a little bit, before it sinks onto the bed, soaking a small part of the bedsheet.  
  
The edge of her skirt has ridden up to her groin, exposing the white panties hidden underneath. He gets a full view of her slender legs and white inner tights. Her dress clenches to her body, suddenly feeling too tight for her.  
  
“Mae, you don’t look so well. Should I get the others?” Rob briskly asks in concern.  
  
“No, don’t leave me,” she grabs his wrists when he is about to leave. He turns back and stares down at her laid out hot mess. “Help me. It hurts.” The way her soft voice pleads — it causes something within him to tighten.  
  
“What is it? What do you need my help with? Tell me so I can relieve it,” he sounds genuinely worried.  
  
“Hands . . . on there,” she mutters, not clear enough to his ears.  
  
“Sorry, where?”  
  
“Here.” She grabs his wrist and guides it all the way up to her exposed breast. “It aches, and it hurts. You need to help me, Rob,” she pants heavily.  
  
“But Mae, I can’t,” he blushes like crazy. “I can’t touch you there. I’m not supposed to.”  
  
“Rob, I’m hurting. Don’t you want to help your sister?”  
  
“Of course I do, but—”  
  
“Then help me. Please.”  
  
Rob hesitants for a few seconds, the tender flesh still connected to his palm. He clenches his fingers around the meat there, still unsure. Mae lets out a soft, satisfying moan in return, though she seems to sound better. Not as weak. This must be helping her breath. His knowledge is medical is very limited, but if doing this is able to improve her condition, then he will do whatever it takes. He loves his sister, and he does not wish for her to get sick. Especially not when there are in this vacation to have some fun. Perhaps if he puts more pressure a little bit, the heat will go away. Like a fever. She will just have to rest a little bit.  
  
“Are you sure you don't prefer some rest and a sleep better? I can go elsewhere while you take some rest in my room,” he offers, but it only makes the hold on his wrists tighter.  
  
“No, Rob . . . I told you, I need you,” she persistently states, even though her breathing is still too irregular.  
  
“Alright then. Here I go.” He starts fondling her breast. Or at least that is what he thinks he is. The hand movement is much like when they are folding the dough to make some cookies. But then she starts to leave out a string of moans, which means he must be doing something right.  
  
“Yes, Rob, just like that . . . You can put more pressure to it. And don’t be shy to try different movements . . . Get into as much skin as you can, please,” she instructs breathlessly, so heavily she can see her own fog of exhalation.  
  
“Am I really doing this right?” he asks unsurely. He experimentally catches the breast, before clasping it together. Mae snaps her head back, the jerking movement looking too violent for her to be okay. Rob feels his heart slowing down in fear. Has he hurt her again?  
  
“Yes, Rob, that i-is it . . . ! More . . .” Mae bites her bottom lips, trying to suppress a hiss of pleasure that is traveling down to her body. Her breast feels hot under his touch, while her pussy lips are clenching ever so tightly, the walls beating with want. “Ah, it hurts!” she groans.  
  
“Where? Where are you hurting, Mae? What do I do wrong? Tell me what to do,” Rob pleads in anguish.  
  
“My lower part . . . it hurts. Help me, Rob . . .” she mutters weakly.  
  
“Where? Which lower part?”  
  
“There,” she nudges down at the place with her chin.  
  
“Here?” he asks, placing a palm on her stomach.  
  
“No, lower.” He moves slightly down, his hand dangerously close to her privates. In fact, he thinks he can feel the bump of her mount. Rob blushes even harder. No, he shakes his head. Now is not the time for this.  
  
“Here?” he questions again.  
  
“Lower,” she says, stern and clear. His hand wonders even much lower to where her legs meet, until he can feel something damp. He looks down to find her panties already soaking wet.  
  
“Mae, are you okay?”  
  
“I will be, once you touch me there.”  
  
“There where? Here?” He pressed his fingers in between her panties, sinking to meet her clitoris and labia. The girl thrashes in bliss beneath him, her legs shaking as reaction. Soon enough, she finds herself starting to shift her hips, moving herself up and down against his hand.  
  
“Oh, yes, Rob . . . You feel so good,” she sighs a compliment, eyes closed, too deep in the pleasure. She asks for him to climb into the bed, before she places her legs in between him. “Slide over my panties, please,” she commands him. And although his cock is practically twitching in his pants, he does what is told. He wants her to get better, and this is helping . . . right? “Slide your fingers into me,” she gives another order. Rob uses his fingers to feel around her, until he finds her hole. Or at least, he thinks it is. He has never done this before. Hopefully he will get it right.  
  
A rapture of moan vibrates through her throat, echoing loudly through the room. She is so tender, hot and tight. His finger is penetrating her! She can not help but jump at the happy thought. Finally, she can have a part of him inside her. She has imagined things like this to happen before, going as far as closing her eyes as she pleasures herself while wishing that he is doing things to her body, but she never thought that the real thing would be this good. It makes her wonder how he cock will feel like, to be completely buried inside her.  
  
Mae makes him moves his finger, going in and out repeatedly. She shivers from his touch, and her body is hungry for more. She makes him picks up his pace, urging him to go faster. She moves her hips in a sync rhythm him with, meeting his fingers every time. She has him add a second, then a third finger. By the time he is in his fourth finger, Mae struggles to control herself from cumming too fast. He just feels so wonderful inside her, she can feel her vagina walls clamping so hard for him. When she looks down she finds his cock prominently standing from the tightness of his pants, and she can not help but wanting more. Forcing herself to hold herself in, Mae tells him to unzips his pants and takes his thing out.  
  
Going even more flabbergasted from her newest request, Rob hesitants from doing what she asks of him. He hovers his hands over the front of his pants, but he is too nervous to do anything further. He just simply can not bring himself to do it. He can not show himself too her. It is just asking too much. When she grows tired to waiting, Mae takes herself to the task. She lifts herself into a sitting position and kneels in between her legs, the upper part of her body bending down to the level of his waist. Her slender fingers start unbuttoning and pulling his zipper down. She struggles with his underwear a little bit, before she actually manages to make his cock springs free.  
  
His length slaps her on the face, just from the sheer force. Some of his pre-cum splash on her face, neck and breasts from the sudden impact, causing her to flinch a little bit from the surprise. Rob immediately apologises, feeling guilty again, but she straightens him out. “It’s okay, little brother, I don’t mind at all.”  
  
“But, the liquid . . . I peed on you,” he mutters shakily.  
  
“It’s not pee, it’s your tasty stuff,” she tells him, licking her lips to taste the white stuff sticking at the side of her mouth. “Hmmh!” she purposefully lets out a genuine moan. “Big sister is actually sick before, but she thinks she is feeling much better right now,” she admits.  
  
“Really? Great then. I should go to the bathroom first.” Rob is about to leave, but his sister pulls him back down the bed.  
  
“I said I’m feeling better, does not mean I am completely alright. Your white cream is my cure, so you have to give it to me,” she tells him.  
  
“How?” he asks, completely clueless. He boy is just so gullible when it comes down to this, and she enjoys tormenting him at every bit of chance.  
  
“That, you can just leave to your big sister. Now sit back and enjoy,” she winks at him, before bending down her upper body lower. That hot cavern of her mouth captures his head, causing him to hiss from the jolting sensation. His cock twitches against his mouth as she tries to take him in as much as she can, which is not much. She can not even cover her mouth around the whole width, only managing to insert a part of it. Mae flicks her tongue against him, tasting his delicious saltiness. More of his pre-cum leaks out, soon overwhelming her by the face.  
  
He tastes so delectable, she just can not stop eating him. Her mouth sucks and nibbles, while her tongue licks and savors. Rob is withering and shaking so hard from the sensation. He has never experienced anything like this. No one has ever touch him ever so intimately like this. He knows that he should not have allowed her to do this to him, but if this is what she needs in order to feel better, then enduring some temporary pain will be totally worth it. He just hopes she will be okay after this.  
  
When she knows that he is too close to cumming, her mouth releases him, causing a string of saliva to form in between. Rob watches intensely as she moves to a new position, sitting on his lap. She lowers herself until she is so close to him. He remains tense, somehow struggling to breath, until he feels something hot and soft touching his glans.  
  
White semen erupts from his cock, met with her own ejaculation. They both cum hard and heavy, expelling so much white cream until they can’t handle it anymore. The two collapse back to the bed, so breathless and hot. His tip only managed to go into her for a little bit, parting her labia slightly, not even passing through her tight muscle ring. But the feeling is just so too much that she can not handle it anymore. She lands on top of him, one hand still on her exposed breast. It aches pleasantly, and so does her passage.  
  
They spend time trying to regain their strength, lying down hard against each other. Their sweat and cum are combined, clinging to their skin. They will need to clean up fast after this, or else the others will start to get suspicious and come checking to his room.  
  
. . . . .  
  
  
They all gather in the beach after spending an hour in packing — well, at least most of them. Rob is still blushing so hard whenever he meets Mae’s eyes, there is no way no one will not notice that there is something going on between the two. But even if they do, no one says anything. They are all here to have some fun after all. Time to let go of otherworldly ties.  
  
The sun shining so brightly in the bright blue sky, its light reflects to the open ocean. All the girls are already dressed in their swimsuit wear, including Rob, who is wearing a pair of shamrock green swimming trunks.  
  
Rey and Sia are both wearing microkini tops with skirted bottoms. Rey’s is blue mint, while Sia’s baby pink. They look positively adorable in their swimming outfit, and the two do not take long in sprinting towards the water, soaking themselves from top to bottom. Rey roams inside the water skillfully in fast paddles, going for a few laps like how she usually does when swimming in pools. Sia likes to take her time, saturating herself nearby a horde of corals by the edge of the foreshore.  
  
The trio blue haired cousins are also gathering by the shore, who start sprinkling water against each other. Blair wears a purple orchid bikini set, creating a contrast to her arabesque skin. The strings that hold it together is so thin and fragile, they look like they are about to fall off at any given moment. Her hair is styled like a panda, while most of the long strands are let loose.  
  
Bailey wears a yellow butterscotch designer swimsuit, which consist of an overly complicated top that expose most of the inner skin of her breasts, coupled with a few strings to hold the piece together. The piece allows the girl to show off her humongous breasts for display. To top it all off, she wears a very thin bikini bottom which barely hangs in place, riding so slow Rob can see the deep V shape that leads down to where her legs meet.  
  
Bianca is also wearing a designer swimsuit in the shade of dark denim. The top part exposes her cleavage and slightly toned stomach so well, while the bottom is thin and riding slow around her waist. Despite that, the young woman can still move as active and carefree as ever.  
  
The girls’ outfits cling into their bodies so tightly, it leaves nothing to the imagination. Their big breasts bounce ever so slightly whenever they move, gradually going loose and almost exposing themselves on numerous occasions. Rob does not understand how any of them can move in those things. More than once, the girls almost experience some pretty major wardrobe malfunction. It will be either their strings going loose, which they will go to him to ask for help in retying them back. He has to brush their long hairs away in order to access the nape of their necks. If not, then their bottom pieces will ride too low from their waist, which they will have to continually fix my pulling the stretchy material up.  
  
The only ones who have not dripped themselves into the water is him, Mae and Rena. Rob himself is not much of a swimmer, plus he needs to apply his sunscreen first. Mae prefers to stay away from the sun, trying her best to avoid sunstroke by hiding under a laid open beach umbrella. Rena says something about “proper” warming up, before she will start doing any swimming. That includes some arms and legs stretching routines, followed by a few laps around the beach. The girl does not change from her previous outfit, most probably already wearing a swimsuit underneath her outfit this whole time.  
  
Rob and Mae are left alone by the beach towel. He is about to rub some sunscreen on himself, when Sia and Rey comes in.  
  
“Hey Rob, needs some help with that?” the younger twin, Sia, asks.  
  
“I don’t see why he would, but I guess it can’t be help when it comes down to some of the areas at his back,” Rey curts. She is actually a nice girl deep down, he knows, but she tends to puts up that arrogant front most of the time.  
  
The twins get into position fast; Sia goes to his back, when Rey goes to his front. The three of them kneel on the sand. Sia pours some cream onto her hands, before rubbing them on Rob’s back. Rey does the same, her hands palming over his chest and stomach, giving overly too much attention to them. It looks like a harmless sunscreen rubbing, until she suddenly feels two large aroundness being pressed to his back. He hastily turns around, only to find the top of Sia’s bikini loosened, her naked breasts sticking to his back. The sunscreen that coats her breasts almost look like the weird white stuff that his cock expelled not to long ago, causing his body to go rigid from the thought.  
  
“S-sia, what do you think you’re doing?” Rob questions nervously, trying to look anywhere but the ample breasts that are thrusted to him. He can feel her starting to rub them against him up and down, her nipples growing hard from the friction.  
  
“I’m rubbing your sunscreen, of course,” she answers in an obvious tone.  
  
“But why is your top off? And why are you pressing your chest against me?”  
  
“What do you mean? This is how they apply the stuff.”  
  
“No, people don’t.”  
  
“Of course they do, silly Rob,” she says confidently, not seemingly to be taking any other answer.  
  
Just when he is about to protest, Rey makes herself roam lower past his stomach, and down to the inside of his trunk.  
  
“Hey!” he protests, but is caught off guard when her tiny slender hands grab onto his cock. The touch causes him to shiver, unable to move. “R-rey, what are you doing, touching me there?” he asks breathlessly.  
  
“Why, I’m helping you apply some sunscreen, of course,” she answers smugly, as if what she is doing is not a breach of moral conduct at all. She continues by wrapping her hands around the full width of his cock, massaging it with some upward movements. The attention she is giving to him, combined with Sia’s rotating breasts at his back, causes his erection to grow hard very soon.  
  
“A-ah-arrghhh . . . no, you guys can’t . . . do . . . thisss,” he hisses at the end when Rey grabs his head and rubs her thumbs with a circular motion on the sensitive skin there. It does not take long before his pre-cum starts forming.  
  
Rob does not know what to do with himself. His sisters are pleasuring him, making him feel things that he should not be feeling towards her siblings. This is just like what he and Mae did back in his room. Speaking of Mae, where is she? Rob turns towards her direction, though too embarrassed to know how to react with the twins doing shameful things to him. But the eldest sister is nowhere to be found, seemingly to have gone from her spot under the umbrella when the twins came. What is he going to do now?  
  
He tries to leave the twins, putting some distance between them, but they are quick to read his movements. In the end, they make sure that he can not leave anymore; Sia by wrapping her legs around his waist, and Rey by sitting on his lap. That, combined with the pace of Sia’s breasts and Rey’s hands on him faster. Just when he almost can not take it anymore, they suddenly stop. The moment they get up and leave him, he feels like he has just been splashed with cold water. What has just happened? Why does it feel so wrong, yet so right? Wasn’t this just as similar to what he did with Mae? But he was helping her cure her lightheadedness before. It was different, right . . .?  
  
As he is left alone with his own thoughts to cool down, the trio approaches him next.  
  
“Hey Rob, what’s going on? You look possibly flustered,” Bailey says with a teasing tone, grinning down at the lost boy.  
  
“Ah, well, um . . .” he struggles with his words, not really knowing what to say.  
  
Blair takes her time kneeling in between his legs and places a hand over his forehead to check on his temperature. “Oh my, you’re heating up,” she exclaims.  
  
“We should get you out from the sun,” Bianca concludes, before the three start hooking their arms around his and pulls him up.  
  
“Wait, you got it wrong. I’m not having a sunstroke,” he tries to explain, but fails miserably.  
  
“But you’re really heating up,” Blair protests.  
  
“You don’t seem well, Rob. We should get you inside. Doctor’s order,” Bianca tells him.  
  
“But what about the beach? I haven’t swim yet,” he says, half delirious.  
  
“We can go another day. You should rest.”  
  
“But I’m fine.”  
  
“Stop with your buts are do as your older sister tell you.”  
  
“You’re not my sister, you’re my cousin.”  
  
“Same difference. Now be a good boy and do as you’re told, alright?” she winks at him in a way that can not make him feel angry. With a little bit of sulking, he complies.  
  
Once the three manage to drag him into the penthouse’s living room, they start stripping him. He obviously protests, unable to see the necessity in doing this. However, there are three of them and one of him. He is clearly outnumbered. With their many hands, the girls are able to get him out of his swimming trunks. Rob is completely flustered from his still half flaccid hard on, which has now become the girls’ central attention. He goes panic they start touching him down there.  
  
“Wait a minute, I thought you guys want me to get some rest?” he asks.  
  
“Well, how can you take a rest when you’re this tense. Let you give you a message so that you can be more relaxed,” Bailey says beamingly.  
  
“But . . . at there?”  
  
“Yes, at there, Rob. You look positively rigid. Here, let us take care of that stiffness out for you. Just sit back and relax.”  
  
The girls get to work. Rob feels himself suddenly being pushed down to the backless couch, his body lying completely across it. Bailey and Bianca each get to his sides, while Blair occupies the space in between his legs, which happen to strike a spread eagle pose upon making this unnatural disposition landing. Her hands take his balls, while the other two take his length. Rob is gasping for oxygen, clearly not expecting them to be this bold.  
  
“No, you can’t do this!” Rob tries to pull his pants back on, but the girls disagree, using their long manicured to fight him off. Blair playfully uses her sharp nails to scratch him — just a little bit, enough to make him yelps in surprise — and he involuntarily retreats his hands.  
  
“If you try to pull it up, there will be more of that coming from.” The girl threateningly hovers the edges of her nails by his family jewels, not digging, but stabbing carefully deep enough to make him drifts in between pain and something else unexplainable. He shivers against her hand, lifting his chin up in reaction. They take it as a sign of acceptance, and then continue what they were doing.  
  
Bailey makes a face that looks too close like a hungry pervert, moving her hand up and down around Rob’s gradually hardening penis. He presses himself into the couch in order to avoid her touch, but there is nothing he can do to stop her hands from touching him. While Bailey is busy rubbing him off, Bianca ventures to the band of his trunk pants, pulling it off to expose the rest of him. Her eyes lustfully wonders to the white smooth skin of his waist, fingertips hovering over his hipbones. The body shudders under the contact.  
  
The eldest sister nudges for him to lift his ass, so that she can thoroughly pull it off from him.  
  
“No, you can’t, Bianca. This is so wrong!”  
  
“Rob, either do as you are told, or I will make you,” she states openly.  
  
When he does not budget, she creeps her hand to one of his asscheek, giving the around firm back a good squeezes. Rob jolts from the gesture, lifting his waist without realizing it. She takes that opportunity to pull the trunk off from him, leaving it to gather by his ankles, slightly binding them together. Once the thing is out of the way, Bianca takes it upon herself to wrap her hand around the base of his cock, making him reacts some more. She chuckles by how sensitive and jumpy he is. As expected, virgins are the best, she thinks to herself.  
  
Blair is twiddling his balls with her fingers, before using her palms to weight them off. He feels quite heavy, which means he will cum a lot when they make him. Just thinking about it makes her so excited. She proceeds to rubbing the texture, causing him to quiver even more. But when she leans down and puts one in her mouth, all hell breaks loose. He screams, the sound so loud and clear, it echoes through the living room. Thankfully, no one seems to notice. She continues by biting it slightly, not hard enough to make it hurt. The way she graces her tiny teeth against his balls make him feels like he is about to explode.  
  
Taking the initiative, the other two sisters start to use their mouths as well, using their tongues to lick his erection like a lollipop. They will move their tongues up and down. When Bailey’s at his glans, Bianca will be near the base. When Bailey is nibble by the mid of his length, Bianca will move her tongue in a circular motion at his head. They repeat this for a couple of times, keeping him on edge. The girls refuse to give him a break even for a single second, overwhelming him with heightened senses. His pre-cum starts leaking when the sisters give him enough attention, and they can even see the veins on the organ there starts pulsation from the so much attention they are giving to it.  
  
They pushes him to the breaking point when Bailey starts lapping her tongue to taste his dripping pre-cum, while Bianca wraps hers around the source. Blair switches her mouth to suck his other ball, breaching his limit even more.  
  
“Ah-ugh . . . no!” he chokes out a frustrated groan.  
  
Rob has no idea what is happening to his body. This somehow feels just like when Mae touches him. It is also a little bit different, though. He did not feel this tired and on edge before. The girls make him feel confused. It is hard to breath and his heart is hammering loudly inside his chest. Sweat starts to cover his entire body, especially in some places. Intoxicating scent fills up his nostrils, making him feel even more lightheaded. What is going on? His penis hurts, but it also feels something else he can’t put a finger to. It is all so staggering that he does not know what to think. The way they flick their tongues repeatedly on him is so mind-staggering, he feels like he is about to shatter at any given moment. This almost feels similar to what his twin sisters did to him, except they had never gotten this far before. The trio are more brutal and daring.  
  
When he can not take it anymore, Rob groans, and his white fluid spurts out. He releases so much white stuff that it cover parts of his stomach and legs, his cock looking like it’s covered in cream. Most of the stuff hits the girls, splattering on their faces and breasts. Their eyes widen in surprise, amazed at how much he spends. But they do not take long stopping to watch, going back to eating his off. This time, they make sure to drink his semen droplets clean, their tongues working so fast it is as if they are programmed to move ever so naturally.  
  
“. . . No . . . No more . . .” he moans in defeat, causing the girls to giggles with satisfaction. Each of them lick their lips or their breasts. His breathe is caught in his throat when Blair starts lifting her breasts by groping them with her svelte hands. She bends down her heads, her pink tongue sticking out to catch those cum poured on them. It causes him to swallows hard, making his already spent cock to twitch back to live.  
  
He does not know what has gotten into him. It feels his body has been taken possessed by an evil spirit. It reacts to all kinds of bad things that makes him loses control. It is not once, but twice he has peed himself. And the liquid that flows out from his manhood is strange, thick in the color of white. This has never happened before. Is he alright? Should he get a doctor? Wait, there is already a doctor in this room.  
  
“Bianca,” he mutters her name breathlessly, unawarely causing her pussy to tremble from the way her name sounds coming out of his lips. He makes her name sounds so forbidden.  
  
“Yes, Rob?” she answers happily.  
  
“I think there is something wrong with me,” he admits.  
  
“Oh really? Why is that?”  
  
“These white stuff. It has never happened before.” At least not until today. “Am I sick? Is it curable? Do you think I’m going to be okay?”  
  
Is he initiating that they play patient-doctor? Oh my, she never thought that he has such a naughty mind! Well, whether he is aware of what he is propositioning or not, she really wants to play along. Getting to her knees eagerly, Bianca bends down her body, purposefully showing off her cum covered breasts to his line of sight as she turns his attention to his cock fully, using her fingers to examine him.  
  
“Let me take a closer look at you first,” she mutters, eyes diligently studying the way his dick jolts happily from her touch. She uses her index finger to scoop some of the semen glistening at the head of his cock, convincingly acting as if she has no idea what has been done. The boy is clearly a virgin in every sense of the way, and them older girls are taking shamelessly advantage of that. It is fun watching him reacts to how raw his bodily need is, especially when he withers under their touch, his facial expression as clear as day. She retrieves her index finger a little bit to rub her fingers together, testing its thickness.  
  
“What’s your verdict?” he asks, almost impatiently. Her prolonging this is making him nervous as heck.  
  
The young woman puts on her glasses, which seems to appear from out of nowhere. Did she go swimming with that tucked in her pocket? But she does not even have a pocket! “Ah-hm, yes, I see,” she mutters, more to herself than him as she examines how rich and treacly his semen is. “Yup, I think I know what’s going on.”  
  
“What is it?” he questions warily, raising his body to a sitting position. He body is still developing, but her eyes can not help but wander to how his slim muscles flex when he moves. His chest tightens ever so slightly as he breathes in and out a little bit irregularly as a result of their recent activity, while his arms tense from supporting some of his weight against the couch surface.  
  
“You just had your first ejaculation,” she blurs out loud, struggling to control herself from laughing. She can hear her two younger sisters giggling from somewhere at the background, but she tries hard to ignore them.  
  
“Ejaculation?” he asks with the most innocent tone ever while his cock is still standing proud. All three pair of eyes zoom towards the hard pool, wanting nothing more but to fuck the shit out of him. But they have to control themselves. They do not want to scare him off, so they have to do this stage by stage, as discussed.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What does it mean?”  
  
“Ejaculation is the discharge of semen, normally containing sperm, from the male reproductory tract, usually accompanied by one or a series of orgasm,” she explains in detail, plunging mode-on to her doctor role. Her other cum-free index finger pushes up her reading glasses in effect.  
  
“So these white stuff, they are called semen?”  
  
“That’s correct. And ejaculation is the final stage and natural objective of male sexual stimulation, and an essential component of natural conception. What just happened to you is very normal, so you have nothing to worry about,” she tells him reassuringly.  
  
“Conception?” his voice raises a few octaves. “You mean pregnancy?”  
  
“Don’t worry, as long as you do not cum inside any woman, or somehow insert it inside them indirectly, no conception will occur. But if you do decide to do that, you have to make sure that you use a proper protection, such as a condom. In fact, I think you should start carrying condoms from now on. You’ll never know when you’ll need one. Remember to drop by my room tonight so that I can hand over some to you, for the mean time. But if you decide that this will be a continuous thing, I suggest temporarily snipping will be the better option, to better prevent unexpected pregnancies. Though it might be a bit dangerous because not all operations can be reversible though,” she elaborates extensively, ending her statements with a wondering tone.  
  
“The girls also have protections of their own, such as before and after pills and birth control rings. You and your partners can discuss how you guys are going to handle it. But no worries. Those are all entirely different chapters that you can study in depth on at later dates. I’ll give you books to read about as well.”  
  
Rob is trying hard to progress all of that information that she has just dumped on him, and she allows him to take his time.  
  
“In rare cases, ejaculation occurs because of prostatic disease,” she pauses for a second, enjoying her tensing body, before continuing. “But it may also occur spontaneously during sleep, in the form of nocturnal emission or ‘wet dream’.”  
  
“So whenever someone touches my, eh, thing, it will release this so called semen?”  
  
“Yes, that is correct. Do you have any other questions that you might be in concern with? Do not be afraid to get me if something happens to it again. I can help you relief it if needed. But if I am too busy and not available for contact, you can reach out to my sisters, or yours.” The two behind her are practically chuckling right now, making Bianca tussles in hold herself together. She has no idea how much longer can she take this seriously. How coy of her.  
  
“Ah, yes, I do. Why does it hurt whenever the, um, ejaculation happens?”  
  
Peaked with interest from his choice of words, she asks him back instead of answering right away. “Whenever it happens? Have you done this before?”  
  
“Well, actually, yes,” he can not explain why his cheeks blush slightly from the recollection. “My older sister, Mae, came to my room just before we went for the beach.”  
  
“Oh, really? What happened?”  
  
“It was very complicated. She offered me some grapes, which I accepted. She told me to feed her some, which I did, but I accidentally dropped one inside her dressed. When I tried to pick it up, I unintentionally touched her instead, which caused her to be in pain. She told me to help her, which I did. That was when the white stuff, I mean semen, came out also. That was the first time it occurred, actually.”  
  
“Is that so?” Bianca says, her voice a little bit strained, trying hard to control her patience. Mae, you sly dog. She managed to bypass all of them and seduced him first? The girl is much more calculating than she appears to be. They will have to be careful about that. “Can you share with us what exactly happened?”  
  
“She was in pain, so she had me to help relieve her.”  
  
“And how exactly did it happen? Did you offer yourself to help?”  
  
“No, she instructed me to do it.”  
  
“She instructed you?”  
  
“Yes, she told me to touch her at some places so that she can be more relaxed.”  
  
“Which places are she referring to?”  
  
“Eh, her chest, and um, her . . . down there,” he mutters shily.  
  
“Down there where?” He points for down below, making her eyes go wide. “You mean her pussy?”  
  
“Shush! Don’t say that word out loud,” he blurs out embarrassedly.  
  
“What? You mean a pussy?” she purposefully repeats the word again, just to get him flustered. She likes it when his cheeks go red. It reminds her a lot of when he is excited from being touched.  
  
“Yes, please stop saying that word. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Plus, it’s not something a lady should say openly.”  
  
How adorable. Here he is worrying about how she speaks in front of other people, when the woman herself wants nothing more than to bone him. Hard. His words make her laughs in amusement.  
  
“What? What did I say?” he asks, completely clueless of what transpired inside her head.  
  
“Nothing. You’re just very kind, Rob,” she says in between laugher. “Now, tell us. What exactly did you do to her chest?”  
  
“Well, um, she told me to squeeze them hard, which I did.”  
  
“Is that so? What else?” she tries to fish out more information, somehow getting wet herself from listening to him.  
  
“After that, she had me massage it a bit. She seems to be feeling better after that.”  
  
“What did you do to her, down there?” she asks, using his own choice of words.  
  
“She made me inserted my finger.”  
  
“She what?” That comes from Bailey.  
  
“Yeah, and then I had to inserted more fingers until I shove all four of them in. She still looked so restless even then. I had no idea how having something so big inside her will help relieved herself, but somehow, it worked,” he innocently admits, not fully understanding what he had done.  
  
That coy little cunt. How dare she took advantage off him? And more so, how dare she did not tell and ask them to join in, the three of them pounder.  
  
“And after that, she grabbed me.”  
  
“Grab you where?”  
  
“Over here,” he points at his stubborn cock, which makes him blushes even more. The three girls study his reaction intensely as he tries to explain. “She touched and licked it, just like how you guys did. More or less. She did not make me ejaculated with her mouth, though.”  
  
“Then what did you do to make you cummed?”  
  
“She . . . well, she tried to insert it into her, you know, but we both squirted before it could happen. I did not really know what was happening, and even if I did, I had none of this condom you spoke off, so I would not have anything to prevent what could have happened, if we did not ejaculate too soon. I’m not sure if she had put any protections before, though.”  
  
“What? That’s so careless!” Blair exclaims, suddenly becoming so upset.  
  
“That’s true. I think we’ll need to have a talk with her,” Bailey encourages.  
  
“Wait, is Mae in trouble? I didn’t mean to tell on her. Please don’t be so hard on her. I’m sure she did not really mean it,” he tries to defend his older sister.  
  
“Didn’t mean it? I doubt so,” Blair pushes, feeling jealous because the gal already had a taste of him. “She probably already planned it to happen! How could she have forced you to do such things?”  
  
“Control your emotions, Blair,” Bianca lectures her younger sister lightly, which causes the girl to scowl childishly, before turning her attention to the boy. “What they said is true though. If she was not being careful, she would risk unwanted pregnancy. Next time she seduced you, make sure that the two of you are secured, before doing anything else. I’m not against you two having relations, but please make sure that you do it safely,” she tells him.  
  
A meek, “Okay,” is all the boy can manage. He really had no idea how much danger he and Mae were in. She could have taken proper measures before, but he did not know that when she did not say anything. Or explained the gravitation of the situation at all. Could it be true? Was she taking advantage of him, just like what his cousins are saying? But he did not feel like being taken advantage off. He was simply just helping her. That was all there is to it. He had a choice. She did not force him to do any of those things. He did them all on his own accord. Was it wrong of him? Was he not supposed to do that? Isn’t there something forbidden about doing these kind of things? But the trio sisters did the same thing almost not long ago. What is their defense on that action? His mind is pounding from so much confusion, but dare not to ask.  
  
They must have read his internal conflict, because the girls are now approaching him, touching him ever so sensually in order to help take his mind off things.  
  
“Relax, Rob. Don’t think so hard about it. Just enjoy what we give you,” Bailey says reassuringly with her signature cheerful grin, positioning herself at the level of his erection in between his legs.  
  
“But don’t you think there is something not right about what we are doing?”  
  
“As long as it is consensual, I don’t think there is anything wrong about it. Have you ever felt forced to do any of these things?” Bianca asks softly, and he shakes his head. “Then stop fretting and just savor it,” she tells him.  
  
The young doctor cups one side of his face and places a gentle kiss on his cheek, lingering her warm lips long enough until his temperature starts to match hers. He feels hot, his breathing becomes short, and he becomes uncomfortable in his own skin again. What is with them touching him and this condition? Are they planning to make him ejaculate again? He is not sure if he wants that to happen again, but he is not hating what it does to his body. He can just feel quite tired at times.  
  
The trio feast upon him once more, bringing him to a new heightened pleasure until all they can hear are their own wild moans, hammering heartbeats and ragged sharp intakes of their breathing. He might not understand much about how this goes, but he is certain of one thing: these girls will become the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the rest at: http://goo.gl/8is63z


End file.
